·Disarray·
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: .:Yaoi:. No todas las historias hablan de los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante esta trágica fecha, a veces los momentos y las palabras valiosas, las acciones y los pensamientos, fueron más que predispuestos momentos antes de entrar al edificio. 11 de Septiembre del 2001, desde la vida de una unica persona. [Regalo para Vanfeny Vamp]


**¡Noticia! Olvide subir esto ayer.**

**Pero como es costumbre mía actuar de manera irresponsable~ (?)**

**Quería**** hacer este fic dramático y romántico para una persona bonita, pero como salio esta cosa rara se lo dedicare a alguien raro c:**

**Vanfeny Vamp~ Por tu rareza(?) y por editar tan hermosamente los garabatos que suelo escribir(?)**

**Buena lectura. ~**

* * *

_For everything you get, and what does not._

**~IkiroZuyiname~**

* * *

_**·Disarray·**_

—¿Por qué estas triste?

—No lo sé. Pero cuando descubra la respuesta te lo haré saber.

Eran temprano, no recuerdo la hora exacta. Fueron las últimas palabras antes de salir del departamento para ir a trabajar.

Debía tomar una ruta distinta porque había colisionado un autobús de pasajeros más adelante, en donde yo cruzaba para llegar a mi destino con unos minutos de anticipación. Así que no me quedo más remedio que ir en dirección contraria, a la izquierda específicamente, y tomar el camino largo rodeando el accidente.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar antes de meter el cambio. Era un mensaje de mi mejor amigo.

«_Cuídate_»_._

No tenía ánimos de responderle en ese momento. Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo esa mañana y había posibilidades de un rápido traslado de personal. El jefe de departamento tenía la brillante idea de cambiar a un grupo de trabajadores (los más mediocres) a las oficinas en el edificio que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad y yo entraba en ese _paquete _de incompetentes no actos ni calificados para sus funciones. Y todo porque no era bueno con el estúpido inglés.

Pero pensar en esas cosas no servía de nada. Suspire y di vuelta a la izquierda para llegar tarde a la oficina, recibir un regaño de mi supervisor, sentarme en una incómoda silla a escribir en el computador y usar el traductor Google.

No voy a decir que mi vida es una mierda porque no lo es. Los problemas laborales son normales y en algún momento tenía que pasar por ellos. No hay una razón específica por mi tristeza. Es una tristeza injustificada, quizá un deseo reprimido o un trauma del pasado que bloquee y no recuerdo. O simplemente estoy loco.

Me miro al espejo deseando poder ver algún cambio. Cualquier cambio, no tiene que ser uno muy grande.

¿Para qué? No lo sé.

¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Solo sé que lo necesito con urgencia.

Quizá porque no me gusta la rutina. Estoy en constante movimiento y el hecho de que mi entorno cambie pero yo no puede que me esté afectando. Estoy consciente de mis cambios repentinos de humor pero sé que no estoy enfermo. No soy bipolar ni tengo alguna condición psicológica. Solo estoy triste.

Quizá sea depresión.

Aparco el auto en un lugar alejado del edificio porque decidí caminar un poco y aclarar mi cabeza. Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar y lo saco para leer otro mensaje de mi amigo: «_Estoy preocupado por ti, creo que no debiste ir a trabajar hoy. Vuelve pronto y hablemos. Debo decirte algo importante_»_._

Pienso que es un hipócrita que solo busca sentirse superior con mi desgracia, que solo trata de ayudarme para darse la satisfacción de que gracias a él logro hacer algo bueno. Me doy una bofetada mental ya que sé que esas acusaciones son absurdas por dos razones: la primera seria el hecho de que por mi cabeza solo pasan estupideces y todos estos sentimientos y emociones sin sentido no son más que una manera inconsciente de llamar la atención, y la segunda; Atsuishi es una persona demasiado humilde y noble, jamás seria capas de semejantes acciones. Pienso en disculparme pero decido no hacerlo ya que solo fueron ideas. Pero el remordimiento sigue allí. Pienso en responderle.

«_No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Tratare de llegar temprano para hablar_»_. _

Siento que es suficiente y guardo el aparato. Al mirar mi reloj noto que mágicamente me quedan unos minutos antes de que mi turno comience, así que me siento en uno de los bancos de la acera a pensar por qué respondí de esa manera a la pregunta que me hizo en la mañana.

Siempre se preocupó por mí. Al principio yo fingía que no sabía que él sabía sobre mi extraña e injustificada- lo repetiré mucho- _condición, _pensando que si lo ignoraba iba a terminar por aceptarlo. Lastimosamente el vivir bajo el mismo techo no ayudaba mucho. Me levantaba temprano decidido a hacer mi día lo más productivo posible y terminaba sentado en el sofá de la sala repitiendo lo podrida que estaba la raza humana. Cualquiera pensaría que era extraño o que solo era estúpido. Pero viviendo esas escenas extrañas tan constantemente había evitado que Atsuishi cayera en mi _trampa. _Un día estoy con la chica más hermosa que pude conocer jamás. Somos la pareja perfecta, todos lo dicen y algunos lo envidian. Estamos en la facultad y en el grupo de amigos, mientras almorzamos, dice un comentario que no me gusta. Un pequeño, inocente e insignificante comentario que cualquier persona normal pasaría por alto, pero a mí me ataca y me duele como si una flecha en llamas atravesase mi corazón. El dolor está allí, unos ríen, otros cambian el tema o siguen comiendo, yo finjo que no entendí sus palabras pero el dolor sigue allí. Injustificado y absurdo. Al día siguiente había terminado con ella y había declarado mi homosexualidad. Lo más gracioso de todo es que nada tenía que ver con el comentario de la chica, porque sería absurdo volverse gay por un comentario para nada ofensivo ni denigrante. Ni siquiera fue dirigido hacia mí.

No estoy seguro si me explique bien, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo. Nunca quise hacerlo. Si lo ignoraba se iría pero nunca lo hizo.

Siento que me está volviendo loco.

Él podía notar todo eso solo con mirarme. Una noche mientras cenábamos trato de que habláramos sobre el tema pero me reúse infinidad de veces hasta que fue tan fuerte su determinación que sucumbí ante su extorsión. Comencé a gritar sin importar que los vecinos se molestaran, a él pareció no importarle tampoco.

—_¡¿Qué es lo que esperas que diga?! ¡"Estoy loco porque me dio la gana de serlo, porque necesito un motivo injustificado para una ira o una tristeza injustificada. Porque necesito sentirme una basura."! ¡Nadie necesita sentirse de esa manera pero aun así sucede, es muy normal que la gente se diga y piense que es una mierda! ¡Discúlpame por creerme una mierda! ¡Admira la espectacular carrera que logre completar, mira mi título. Tengo casi todo lo que he querido! No se puede obtener todo en la vida pero agradezco lo que me ha dado. _

Y luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que no diría más nada. Hablo.

—_Yo solo te pregunte por que te sientes tan miserable. Por qué todo te lastima, por qué te sientes tan débil. Tú no eres débil ni estás loco, tampoco sufres de depresión._

¿Por qué evado tanto el tema? Respondo cosas que no tienen que ver y siempre me desvió. Quizá es solo que no logro concentrarme.

Las personas se mueren de hambre, en medio de guerras, cáncer. Existen niños que sufren sin padres ni hogar. Secuestros, problemas en la bolsa de valores, políticos, ecológico. Problemas importantes que deben ser resueltos. Y yo tengo un problema pero no se cual es.

Sonrió irónicamente ante mi desgracia injustificada- esa será mi nueva palabra favorita-. Veo nuevamente el reloj y noto que queda tan solo un minuto para entrar al trabajo de mis sueños para hacer lo que siempre quise. Cuando la pregunta de Atsuishi suena de nuevo en mi cabeza.

_¿Por qué estas triste?_

Honestamente no lo sé. Estoy solo pero no me tomo muy en serio eso cuando me lo digo, porque sé que no es cierto del todo. Puedo tener amor cuando me lo proponga y puede que sea correspondido. Soy bien parecido y soy un gran actor a la hora de esconder mis «problemas».

Mi teléfono suena una vez más. Comienzo a pensar que Atsuishi lo hace para molestarme pero sacudo la cabeza y leo el mensaje.

«_De verdad es importante que hable contigo_».

Intento que no me afecte el mensaje pero es inútil. Me siento ansioso y con intriga. Decido llamarlo y me olvido de llegar extremadamente puntual a la oficina.

—¿de verdad es tan urgente?

—[Necesito que nos veamos porque lo que me dijiste esta mañana no me lo esperaba.]

—¿A qué te refieres? **—**mi voz sonaba neutra, pero por dentro estaba hecho un lio.

—[Necesito verte.]

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

—¿Atsuishi?

—[Siempre negabas que algo estaba pasando. Pero esta mañana fuiste tan natural que me sorprendió. Aceptaste que no estás _bien._]

—Yo no acepte nada **—**no respondió**—**, solo dije lo que por lógica te dejaría tranquilo por un rato -¿Por qué estaba diciendo aquello?

—[Mentiroso.]

—No miento. Te he repetido mil veces que no me siento triste ni deprimido pero parece que eso no te satisfacía así que me vi en la desesperada solución de engañarte con esas palabras.

—[No te creo.]

—Cree lo que quieras.

—[Necesito verte. Necesito que me lo digas a la cara, mirándome a los ojos. Solo así sabré si es cierto.]

—Tengo que colgar o llegare tarde al trabajo.

—[Si lo que dices es cierto, y sigues creyendo que estas completamente bien, creo que tú y yo no tenemos más nada de qué hablar.]

—¿No ibas a decirme algo importante?

—[Iba a decirte que me preocupas y quiero ayudarte tan desesperadamente, que no me he alejado de ti como lo hubiese hecho otra persona- una normal-, porque te amo.]

Esa respuesta tampoco me la espera.

—¿Qué dices?

—[Que eres una persona demasiado compleja. Ni siquiera tú mismo te entiendes pero eso a mí no me importaba, porque yo me alegre cuando dijiste que te gustaban los hombres, porque fui el único que no te miro con malos ojos. Tu hiciste algo que yo jamás me hubiese atrevido a hacer y ¿todo porque? Porque tienes un problema. Por eso es que haces lo que sea y eres quien eres.]

—Deja de hablarme como si me conocieras porque no es así. Tú no sabes quién soy. ¡Ni siquiera yo se eso! –pude percibir la sonrisa de mi compañero al otro lado de la línea.

—[Nepper. _¿Por qué estas triste?_]

Mi mundo se volvió abajo, pero con un propósito más claro.

—No sé quién soy **—**respondí luego de unos largos segundos.

Colgué el teléfono sin poder creérmelo todavía. La respuesta había estado frente a mi todo este tiempo y nunca pude percibirla. Sentirme solo, abatido, triste, molesto o frustrado, no era más que rebotes o reflejos de un _algo _más profundo. Mostraba toda esa _locura _porque no sabía quién era. Peor aún; porque no sabía que mi problema era que no sabía quién era.

Porque puedo tenerlo todo, todo lo que he querido tener o he podido alcanzar. Y hay muchas otras variantes por nombrar, pero aun así jamás me voy a sentir pleno, realizado, jamás voy a sentir que hice algo no mi vida aunque la haya vivido en movimiento, con aventura y adrenalina, con alegrías y tristezas. Sonrió para mis adentros porque sé que tendré un único final. Vivir feliz sabiendo que es una mentira y que jamás podre cambiarlo.

Quizá si sea depresión, no conozco muy bien esa enfermedad.

Entro en el edificio pensando que nunca mire realmente la hora. Esos minutos de mágicos que aparecieron fueron solo una farsa más.

Atsuishi dijo algo sobre amarme. Pensare en la respuesta que le daré cuando salga del trabajo y lo vea. Quizá lo invite a cenar para disculparme, ya que siempre tuvo razón. Y si no la tuvo también debo disculparme, aun siento que debo hacerlo.

No pensare en nada más. Un día estas teniendo problemas existenciales, tu compañero de departamento te dice que te ama y descubres la razón de tu actitud. Y a los minutos pasas junto a una ventana el uno de los pisos más altos del edificio en donde te encuentras para entregar unos papeles y ves una luz enceguecedora, escuchas un pitido en el oído y lo único que se deslumbra en tu cabeza es la imagen de un avión que va directamente hacia ti.

El destino puede ser muy raro.

O muy mierda también.

Feliz 11 de Septiembre del 2001 para los que no trabaja en ninguna de las putas torres del Worl Trade Center.

_Netsuha Natsuhiko._


End file.
